


Crime Drama RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Babymaking, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex Jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archives
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Crime Drama RPs

Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli is a former homicide detective working for the Boston Police Department and currently working as an instructor at the FBI Academy. Her identifying badge number is V825. Dr. Maura Dorothea Isles: the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner. Isles is a forensic expert working at the Boston Police Department and Jane's best friend. Maura is a walking encyclopedia, able to spout out facts regardless of whether or not they are relevant to a case. She has a pet tortoise named Bass, after noted forensic anthropologist William M. Bass. Maura is not easily ruffled and has a steady temperament. She absolutely loves examining dead bodies  
"hey aren't you gonna buy it dinner first?" Jane smirked walking into the room as Maura examined the body  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
Maura rolled her eyes, turning to look at her friend. "I already said sorry..." She laughed.  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
laughs and being snarky "so double date tonight?"  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"Mhm sure... I'll bring mom...."  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
shaking her head with a surprised look "o..k" smiling softly sitting down in a chair, slipping off her shoe and rubbing her foot  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"What, you want me to bring a dude?"  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
"no...i kind of was hoping you'd be my date...you are my best friend afterall.." as she continued to rub on her foot  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"Sore feet? don't go picking at them?" Maura teased, moving to kneel and gently fuss with Jane's feet. "Bring ya ma.... she can handle mine right?"  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
"long day...i'm not picking my toes Maura...my feet hurt..." smiling and sitting back wiggling them in her besties' face "should I?"  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"Why not? They'd be cute." Maura smirked, rubbing Jane's feet gently. "Babe... just ask for a footrub."  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
"why the face? do they really smell?" staring as she brought her other foot to her nose smelliing it and watching Maura's faces "they do not! i wear odor eaters!" texting her Mom about dinner  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
Maura laughed. "Don't tease me boo, I'll make you yelp and you know it."  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
"oh i am gonna tease you so hard! bring it on...i mean we still have room for your friend over there, i'm sure they're starving" teasing with a smirk  
"you still owe them for examining their junk"  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"Girl... you want to get slapped? Stop it."  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
Jane leaned over offering a cheek "oh wait...I might like that...you have called me a kink slut before"  
Maura Isles03/10/2020  
"Did I?" Maura laughed. "Am I wrong?"  
Jane Rizzoli03/10/2020  
"you did Maura, you are actually right..you know me well" laughing "ok so Ma is in and she's paying"  
that night at dinner with the Moms all dressed up in white and black top, black pants and heels "mmm this is so delicious.." smirking softly "need me to cut your meat Dr Isles? and might i say you look amazing in purple? and your cucumber looks like a pe..." her Mom looked at her "what? it does"  
Maura Isles04/10/2020  
"Manners Jane." Maura reminded her quietly. "Besides, I see plenty of... cucumbers... in the day job."  
Jane Rizzoli04/10/2020  
"yes Mom..." laughing softly "this is true"  
Maura Isles04/10/2020  
Maura smirked, nudging Jane softly. "Didn't you catch a flasher today?"  
Jane Rizzoli04/10/2020  
"i did thanks for reminding me why i prefer women Maura" nudging back, her Ma talked with Hope "hey you two look cozy over there" looking to Maura as she took a sip of wine  
"yeah i have a little Hope for the future.." Jane caught the pun "geez Ma.." Jane almost spit her drink  
Maura Isles04/10/2020  
"Sounds like a proposal." Maura teased, barely concealing her laugh when her mom winked at her.  
Jane Rizzoli04/10/2020  
laughing softly aswell agreeing "my ankle is itching..." reaching under the table like she was scratching her ankle, as her Mom handed her the ring, looking at her bestie "Maura...even if you're not my type.." teasing  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Not your type?" Hope spoke up with a laugh. "Girl you've been staring at her chest all night..." Maura blushed and hushed her mom. "Go on Janie... finish the question."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"what? girls do that...right?" Jane smiled taking Maura's hand "i love you very much...you're my best friend and after all these years..i have felt more and more closer to you than anyone...will you be my Wife?" presenting the ring, Angela gasped as Jane leaned in to kiss Maura  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Yeah Jane, I'll be your wife." Maura smiled, kissing Jane softly, her hand gentle in Jane's hair.  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
the Moms smiled tearing up "congrats" Angela laid her head on Hope as they just watched, Jane smiled holding her wife's waist, feeling a leg and looking down Maura's dress "love you...now...do we put on a show and teach our Moms a few tricks?" Angela gasped "Jane!"  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Jane... please." Maura laughed. "Maybe when we head back to the hotel..." Hope had smirked a little at Jane's teasing, although she gasped, quietly taking Angela's hand under the table. "Maura!"  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"i didn't mean here!" laughing a bit at the reactions, Angela took Hope's hand aswell being snarky "and to think...we came here as our girl's dates and they end up engaged..some dates we have"  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Hope laughed softly, risking a kiss to Angela's cheek. "Well maybe we should ditch them and date each other?"  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
Angela smiled softly then payed the bill for dinner "we would have asked that waiter to come..." she answered, Jane gave a look "wow...don't you two wanna come Gossip and learn Maura's kinks? like Cucumbers...Ma!" Jane kissed Maura's cheek then stood with her, laughing at what her Mom said about the Waiter  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Maura laughed, tickling Jane lightly. "Don't be mean babe..."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"hey!" wiggling and smirking "i wasn't, just Ma making a date with the Waiter sounded funny" arm around her beautiful wife walking with the Moms to head out and back to the Hotel  
"so what made you say yes?" being all stud  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"What made you ask?" Maura teased. "I love you babe... that's what made me say yes..."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
tearing up being a softy "cause i can't run from the truth that i love you Maura and that you have amazing boobs" smiling big and stopping for another kiss, being nudged by Maura's Mom  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Maura smirked, kissing Jane sweetly. "Mmm, you're cute when you get soft." She teased, stroking Jane's cheek as she whispered. "or Hard..."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"you're so beautiful" smiling again loving how her wife touched her, pressing against Maura a bit "ok Dr Hope we're going"  
Angela smiled  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Hope laughed, kissing Angela's cheek. "Maybe we can find somewhere to be alone anyway?" Maura laughed and waved them off, squeezing Jane softly. "Mmm, so... where were we?" She asked with a laugh, kissing her way across Jane's jawline.  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
smiling at the Moms nodding "have fun" turning her attention to Maura again "oooo i forgot...i'm a little distracted baby" kissing all over her wife's neck squeezing back  
"ok i'm a little hard" as her cock was now erect  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Mmm, so... find a bed and let's make this official?"  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"yeah i need something to hide this weapon" smacking that ass taking them to the hotel and checking in trying not to make it obvious, being antsy, getting some looks "what? i have to pee"  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Maura laughed, kissing Jane's cheek before leading her into the lift. "Needy babe?"  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
wide eyed face exhaling and getting in "yeah very" smiling softly with some more kisses  
"glad i didn't say that's just my weapon, don't be alarmed, i'm a Detective...damn baby that ass" pinching it flirting  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Don't tempt me to dare you babe..." Maura teased.  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"you wouldn't...Maura" glaring and laughing "i dare you.."  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"Oh please, she's seen tits before..." Maura laughed.  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"bet she hasn't seen a chick with a dick though" Jane smiled smooching softly on Maura's cleavage biting a nipple "you're adorable, shocked you didn't cry when i proposed"  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"I was... real close." Maura admitted softly. "I ove you though, my demanding wifey."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"i noticed..love you more" smiling as they got to the room, kicking off her heels "i hate heels but i wore them for you" sitting on the bed undressing  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
"You still not following through on that dare though..."  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
"oh was that still valid...on it" laughing and standing then walking out to head to the desk getting a wide eyed look as Jane stood there naked "M'am.." Jane tried not to laugh blushing "it was a dare from my wife...i'm an Officer" the lil blonde girl nodded  
Maura Isles05/10/2020  
Maura had smirked, watching her go.  
Jane Rizzoli05/10/2020  
as she returned smiling big with that look at Maura "got us an extra night baby" closing the door and moving over to kiss her wife  
Maura IslesYesterday at 00:19  
"She was that impressed?" Maura laughed, kissing Jane.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 00:22  
"mmhmm" smiling into the kiss, grabbing that cute ass "mmm only one girl for me though"  
leaning down to suckle those tits  
Maura IslesYesterday at 00:25  
"Mmm, well I'm all yours babe."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 00:26  
picking Maura up and lifting her into the bed as she licked and sucked all over, her cock pointing straight out, pussy was soaked, turning her over and grinding against her wife's ass  
"mmm" as their Moms used their key walking in to find their girls naked in bed making out, Jane's ass facing the door "wow...there's a view for you Hope" Angela spoke as Jane grinded on Maura's ass  
Maura IslesYesterday at 04:16  
"What a welcome..." Hope laughed.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 04:21  
laughing and biting her lip then laying on her back, cock in full view now "that better?" Ma shook her head undressing to get in bed with Hope "i love my Princess" smiling and kissing Maura  
Maura IslesYesterday at 17:32  
"Show off." Maura laughed, glancing back at her mom. "Can you two get to your own business and stop starin' at my girl?"  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 17:34  
"ooo someone's territorial..wow Maura" smacking that cute butt, Mom laughed "don't mind us ladies..Jane are you gonna make me a Grandma?" Jane's eyes widened  
Maura IslesYesterday at 17:34  
"We were gonna try..." Maura teased, moving to kiss Jane.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 17:35  
kissing back smiling softly and cupping a tit "mmm want to?" flirting for a suck  
Angela looked "you two don't wipe your feet?"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 18:10  
"If you're up for it?" Maura smirked.   
Hope laughed softly. "Angel.... you didn't exactly bother either... remember, miss handsy?"  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 18:12  
"omg, sorry?" Jane laughed and nodded "mmm we can" kissing her wife's nose, holding her cock for Maura "point taken Hope" Angela laughed then smiled "Maura's gonna show us how much she loves those cucumbers? my daughter's got a nice one"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 18:14  
Maura smirked, moving to suck Jane's cock. "Mmm, my girl."   
Hope laughed softly, kissing Angela softly, pulling her closer. "She's not the only one..." She teased, letting the strap brush against Angela teasingly. "Even if this one isn't permanent..."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 18:16  
"mmm damn" smiling big watching as Angela kissed back rubbing her woman's arms and chest, licking tongues and gasping "oh my.." Jane smiled again as Maura sucked on her  
Angela smiled again sucking Hope's chest and stroking the dildo, Jane teased "what Ma you wanna taste it? what am i a stud?"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 19:33  
"Not used to seeing it at work huh Jane?" Maura teased.   
Hope laughed, kissing Angela softly. "Go ahead baby, show your lil girl how we do..."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 19:34  
"oh i am" smiling again at the Moms "babe let's 69 then i'll be your Sperm Donor" kissing Maura deep  
Maura IslesYesterday at 20:45  
Maura laughed but agreed.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 20:46  
The Moms sneaked out to let them be alone, Jane smiled big pinching her wife's tits "yay we're alone"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 20:49  
"Mmm, they'll get their own room." Maura laughed, kissing Jane sweetly. "You and me babe."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 20:50  
"mmm yeah" grabbing that cute ass "love you Maura"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 20:51  
"Love you too Jane." Maura murred, kissing Jane again. "So sixty-nine?"  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 20:52  
kissing back amused at how girly Maura was "mmm sure sassy pants" teasing and laying back  
"are my feet dirty?"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 21:00  
"Little bit..." Maura laughed, moving over Jane, kissing the tip of her cock before moving to suck on Jane's cock.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 21:01  
"you are so damn adorable...you should be ashamed making me fall this hard for you...yours are sexy dirty or not.." tickling a foot laughing and smacking Maura's ass then suckling on her clit "mmmm you should see my view, reow"  
Maura IslesYesterday at 22:07  
"Not ashamed... in love with you." Maura murred.  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 22:08  
"i love you so much..Ms Rizzles" smiling as she licked deep  
Maura IslesYesterday at 22:29  
"I love you too baby." Maura murred, sucking deeper. "besides, I have the best view..."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 22:30  
"oh yeah?" licking her wife's asshole gently moaning  
Maura IslesYesterday at 22:34  
"Mmm, hell yeah."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 22:35  
"ready to make a baby then?"  
smirking with a smack on Maura's ass  
Maura IslesYesterday at 22:47  
"Mmm, ready when you are."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 22:48  
"girl i'm always ready, locked and loaded" rolling to her knees making Maura lay back smiling and sliding in slowly, holding her wife and kissing on her neck  
Maura IslesYesterday at 23:08  
Maura smirked, kissing Jane softly. "Babymaking fun..."  
Jane RizzoliYesterday at 23:10  
nodding and kissing back as she set the pace "mmm my love" giggling as their tits rubbed "feels nice" going a bit faster  
Maura IslesToday at 00:03  
"Mmm, maybe we can... make more than one babe."  
Jane RizzoliToday at 00:05  
"you'll be carrying them Maura" smiling big as she sucked wifey's tits staring and going all in, close  
"mmm" rolling over to let Maura ride  
Maura IslesToday at 02:44  
"I'm not saying no." Maura teased.  
Jane RizzoliToday at 02:46  
Jane smiled again wiggling her chest "is this cute? is this how the young girls do that?" holding her wife's ass "don't bust my balls"  
Maura IslesToday at 03:10  
"Babe... you are far sexier than some young idiot."  
Jane RizzoliToday at 03:11  
"well thanks my love, so are you" laughing and leaning up for kisses making Maura bounce on her cock "ohhh babe...get ready"  
Maura IslesToday at 03:24  
"I'm ready."  
Jane RizzoliToday at 03:24  
gripping her wife kissing her and cumming hard with a grunt.


End file.
